


Delicate Lace

by fuglysloot (lightreflections)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, like just straight up sex that was the whole point of this LMAO, too lazy to write any more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightreflections/pseuds/fuglysloot
Summary: You had been dating Hank for a while, but you still hadn't done anything beyond kissing with him. You were determined to change that.





	Delicate Lace

You and Hank had been dating for a little while, but something had always stopped you from going all the way with him. He was either too busy, too tired, too stressed, too drunk, the list went on. You understood his job was time consuming, but you knew there was something deeper keeping him from allowing himself to be physical with you. You weren’t sure exactly what, but you knew it had something to do with his age. He probably felt like he was taking advantage of you, or that you didn’t really want it. You did though, and that’s what had made you so frustrated. There had been many nights where you had ended up going home to your lonely apartment to deal with the tension and heat building in you on your own.

Tonight, you were determined to prove to Hank that you really, truly wanted him. Of course, you weren’t going to force him to do something he didn’t want to do. You just wanted Hank to know that you were entirely available to him and for him. He wasn’t keeping you captive in your relationship by any means. You desperately wanted to be with him.

You had a pretty simple plan for the night. Hank had given you a key to his home a bit ago, and it was pretty much the regular to wait for him on nights he worked. You were going to get to his house and wear some fancy lingerie you had saved up for. You wanted to surprise him for when he got home. Worst case scenario, he'd turn you down and you'd leave. Best case scenario... You blushed at the thoughts running wild in your mind. You were already well aware of Hank's kissing abilities. He had just the right balance between passionate and gentle. He really knew how to make you feel loved, wanted, desired with a simple kiss. You thought back to all the times you had sat on his couch making out. The heat you knew so well began to pool in your belly.

When you got to Hank's house, you let Sumo out and took a quick shower. Because of Hank's loose work schedule, you didn't know just how long you'd have to get ready. You got changed into your lacy set once you were dry and made your way to his bedroom. It was a bit of a mess, like usual, so you took a few minutes to tidy it up a bit. You remembered the candles you had brought, so you grabbed them from your bag and lit them, their sweet floral scent quickly filling the room. You made sure to let Sumo back in before heading back to the bedroom. Once you were satisfied with the mood set, you lied down on the bed. All that was left for you to do was wait.

It didn’t take long for Hank to get home, and you felt lucky for it. You heard him unlock the front door and kick his heavy boots off. He called out to you. 

"Hey, I saw your car! It smells nice in here." Hearing his slightly raspy voice excited you. "Where are you?"

"In here!" You responded sweetly, almost teasingly.

"I don't trust that tone." His voice was closer to the bedroom.

You simply hummed in response, not really caring whether or not he could hear you. His footsteps came to the door and you could sense him hesitating to turn the knob and open it. You began to slightly regret this. You were suddenly worried that Hank would get angry at you for the display. Perhaps you had misread the situation and he just genuinely had no interest in you sexually. Still, it was too late to turn back so you stayed in your position on the bed, waiting for him to come in. 

As soon as the door slowly opened, you felt any confidence you had escape you. You felt your face go bright red as Hank's eyes landed on you. You had trouble reading his expression, and you couldn't decide if he was upset with you or not. You waited quietly for what felt like an eternity before Hank stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind him. His gaze met yours, his eyes had a dark look to them. 

"What is all this?" His voice was rough, his throat sounded dry.

"I just thought," You crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours. "You might need some help relieving all that stress from work."

You tried to act coy, looking up at him with a certain innocence on your face. You watched his adam's apple bob slightly as he swallowed and you sat back on your knees. He threw a hand carelessly through his grey hair, looking away.

"Jesus," He sighed out. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I just-"

You started to explain yourself, but Hank cut you off. He took a few large steps towards you before taking you by the chin, forcing you to look up at him. You felt your insides knot up at his tight grip. You were helpless to do anything but look up into his eyes. You still couldn't seem to read his expression, leaving you with a mix of anxiety and anticipation that made you feel dizzy. Suddenly, he pulled your face up to his and he kissed you eagerly.

You pushed up on your knees to meet his kiss, trying to deepen it, but he pushed you back down. You let out a noise of confusion, and Hank simply smirked at you. He placed his hand back against your face, much more gently this time, before addressing you.

"You thought you could come into my house looking like that and you'd get to be in charge?" It was his turn to tease you.

"If you don't want to do anything, it's okay." You started.

"Oh no, I want this. I've wanted this for a long time." He looked uncomfortable and dropped his hand from your face. "Are you sure this is what you want, though?"

"Oh my god, Hank. Yes, of course I want this!" You motioned down your body. "You think I would put this much effort into someone I didn't want?"

"You look incredible." His mouth moved to yours again, barely touching. "Say you're mine."

"I'm yours, only yours." You sighed out and his lips finally connected with yours.

He moved to sit next to you on the bed, pulling you into his lap. You responded immediately and moved your legs to straddle him. He gave a slight grunt as you moaned against his mouth. Your hands found their way into his hair while his stayed lazily on your waist. You started to grind against him, desperate to feel him under you. You had wanted this for so long. He bucked up against you, moving in time with your hips and you could feel him hardening through his jeans. You opened your mouth to allow his tongue in. You stayed like that for a few minutes, kissing and grinding, until he shoved you onto the bed with his larger frame towering over you.

He shrugged off his jacket and let it fall carelessly to the floor. He trapped you under him, with one hand next to your head and the other moving to tease you over your panties. You let out another moan and it was your turn to thrust into his hand. You whined and grasped the sheets under you.

"Please, Hank..." Your voice was weak.

"God you're already so wet just from this." He laughed lightly.

"Hank!" You whined again as he continued to tease you through the thin material.

"Tell me what you want." His tone was dark and heavy and he pulled his hand away.

"Hank, I," You sighed, frustrated from the lack of contact. "I want you to touch me."

You reached down to pull your panties off, but he grabbed your wrist and stopped you. You pulled yourself into a sitting position and watched him, your lust clearly on your face.

"Did you already forget? I'm in charge here." He practically growled at you before pushing you back against the bed.

He slowly dragged his hands down your body before letting them fall against the hem of your panties. He teased you yet again, running a finger under the top of them. Your breath hitched and he finally pulled them down, throwing them next to his jacket. His head moved between your legs and you tried to ask what he was doing but he began to lap at your entrance. You let out a lengthy moan at the sudden sensation. 

You had never really believed in God. If anyone asked, you would have said with complete certainty there was no God. But now, spread out so shamefully in front of Hank, you were calling out for that very God you said wasn’t real. His warm mouth continued to work on you, his tongue swirling around your clit. He moved his hand down, allowing his fingers to tease you as well. Without any warning, he slipped a long digit into you.

"Oh, my God." You were breathless. "Hank, oh my God!"

He hummed against you, the vibrations driving you crazy. You wanted more, your hips lifted off the bed to meet him. He put another finger in and began pumping them in and out at a steady pace. You were a moaning mess. You were so close, you just needed a bit more to push you over the edge.

"Hank, faster." You commanded.

He stopped moving entirely. You writhed under him, his warm breath the only thing touching you now. He pulled his fingers back out and stood up. You wanted to cry from the frustration. He looked up at you.

"I told you, you're not in charge. You don't get to tell me what to do." He placed his wet fingers against your mouth. "Suck."

You took his warm digits into your mouth immediately, reveling in his dominance. You put on a show, licking his fingers and tasting yourself. You sucked gently while looking up at him. You didn't like that he was still fully clothed. He removed his fingers from your mouth and you pressed your hand against his chest. He watched you carefully, and you didn't dare unbutton his shirt without his permission.

"Hank, I want to see you."

"Turn around." He ordered.

You complied. You figured he was going to strip, but was surprised by his hands touching your back. He leaned down to whisper in your ear.

"Let's take this bra off, first."

His rough voice spoke slowly, but his hands moved quickly. He undid the back and pulled it from your form. Your bra was the next thing to join the small pile of discarded clothing. You felt entirely exposed now, especially since he still had only removed his jacket. You turned back around at the sound of his belt being undone. His hard eyes were focused entirely on you and you felt yourself getting wet again. Hank removed his clothes very slowly, starting with his shirt. He made a point of slowly undoing every single button, including the ones around the cuffs of his shirt. Next to go was his jeans. You could see the outline of his dick pressed against his boxers. 

"Get off the bed." His voice brought your eyes back up to his face.

You hopped off the bed and stood fully exposed in front of Hank. He pulled you by your waist into him. Your lips collided, but this was a much messier kiss than you were used to. His teeth clashed against yours and he bit your lip before pulling away. He guided you down to your knees before sitting down on the edge of the bed. You knew exactly what was coming next. He pulled his boxers down and gave himself a few pumps before you took over. You positioned yourself directly in front of him and replaced his hand with your own. You looked up at him and he nodded you on. 

You took his member carefully into your mouth, giving a few teasing licks to the tip. His salty taste of sweat and precum filled your mouth. You placed your other hand on his thigh to help steady yourself as you began to bob up and down on him. You were careful to keep your teeth from catching his sensitive skin as you quickened your pace. You wrapped your tongue around his length as you continued on. You hummed as you sucked him, gaining a groan of approval and pleasure from the older man. 

"Fuck, (Y/N), you're so good- ah! So good at this." He hissed out.

You looked up as you continued. His head was thrown back and he was panting slightly. It made you feel good to know you had this effect on him. 

"God, if," He paused to moan. "If you keep that up, I'm gonna-" He let out another groan.

You kept going, wanting to bring him to orgasm. You moved your hand from his leg and began to touch yourself. You moaned against him and he looked back down at you. He tangled a hand in your hair and pulled you off of him. You threw your hands behind you to catch yourself from falling. He let go of your hair and you looked up at him.

"What was that for?" You huffed.

"You don't get to touch yourself unless I say so." He motioned for you to stand up. "Bad girls get punished."

You moved closer to him and leaned in for a kiss but he pulled away. You tried again, but got the same response. He took your hand and pulled you onto the bed next to him.

"Listen closely, (Y/N). From now on, you're not allowed to touch me or yourself." He leaned over and nipped your ear. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Lie down."

You did as Hank said and lied back against the bed. He moved so he was hovering over you. He dipped his head down and began kissing your neck softly. He moved lower and your breath hitched when he seized your nipple in between his teeth. He pulled at it lightly, his beard scratching your chest. You grasped the sheets under you to keep from grabbing at him. Hank released your nipple, only to take your breast into his warm mouth. His hand moved up to your other breast and began kneading it. Your core ached from the lack of friction, but you didn't want to disobey Hank. He moved lower again and covered your stomach in heavy kisses. Slowly, he made his way back up and kissed your lips. You couldn't help yourself and pushed into the kiss just as he pulled away.

He positioned himself over you, aligning his length with your entrance. He looked up at you, as if asking permission, and you nodded your head. He teased you with his tip, eliciting a soft moan from you. You kept your hands tangled in the sheets, worried he'd stop if you did anything. You needed release so intensely it almost hurt. He entered you slowly, making sure you felt every inch as he pushed in. You shifted under him and he waited for you to adjust to the intrusion. Once you were ready, you looked up into his eyes.

"Please..." You were so quiet you weren't sure he heard you.

He began to move slowly, gently, allowing you to get used to the sensation. You were overwhelmed by desire, warmth, and love. In that moment, you truly felt like you were one perfect being, that nothing could possibly harm you. You squeezed your eyes shut. Hank dropped his head down to connect with your forehead, getting lost in feeling you around him. He thrusts became faster. Your eyes fluttered open again to look at Hank's face. His lips were parted gently. You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to wrap your arms around him.

"Hank, I," You moaned out as he quickened his pace again. "I want to touch you, please."

"God, yeah." His lips fell on yours. "Go ahead."

You let your hands release the sheets, your fingers tired, and brought them up to tangle into his knotted hair. He pulled almost entirely out of you, before slamming back into you. A hand fell from his hair to grip his shoulder, fingernails digging in to the soft flesh as you lost yourself in the pleasure. He kept his quick pace, but his rhythm became erratic. You knew he was close. His name was stuck on your lips.

"Hank, Hank," You breathed out. "Oh my god. Yes- ah!"

"Mmm," He lowered his lips to your ear. "Cum for me."

And with that your orgasm crashed over you, his words pushing you over the edge. Waves of pleasure washed over you and you felt Hank lose himself inside of you. You both rode out the intense pleasure on each other, your lips finding his. You moaned into his mouth as you came down from your high. He followed, pulling out slowly. He moved off of you and you both lied there, relishing in the lingering pleasure and the afterglow. You felt complete.

You rolled on your side to look at Hank as he still worked to catch his breath. He turned his head to look back at you. Your small, content smile blossomed into a much larger one and you let out a laugh.

"What?" Hank questioned, wearing his own smile.

"I love you." You said matter-of-factly. "I love you so much!" 

He reached a hand over to cup your cheek. Your face was still covered with a light blush.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> kjtrghfaejkhfsejhzf I DON'T FUCKING KNOW HAHAHA i hope you like this dumb shit also sorry it's so fucking long


End file.
